Locker
by Marineblau12
Summary: Semua diawali dari sebuah loker kayu yang ada di koridor akademi Konoha. Loker yang ada di paling pojok dan tidak bergembok. Loker yang pernah didiami oleh Itachi dan Naruto. Loker yang entah kenapa menjadi portal yang membuat waktu tersesat.


**Warn: OOC, Misstype, random stuffs**

**Naruto is Masashi's Property**

**.**

**Locker**

.

.

_Inspiration: Lake House Movie by Warner Bros_

.

.

Mesin waktu, lubang hitam, dan mungkin kantung Doraemon atau genjutsu aneh.

Entahlah.

Yang kutemui bukan salah satu dari hal-hal itu. Tapi tetap saja ini menarik.

Di antara tumpukan ramen instan yang membuat kotak kayu itu penuh (entah kenapa sekarang tren mengirim surat oleh fans itu mulai berubah ke ramen instan), sebuah kertas putih dengan garis-garis biru dan tulisan tangan yang rapi muncul.

Ini bukan kertas tugas, atau pakta perdamaian. Tidak juga lembar misi yang harus diselesaikan. Ini kertas biasa, dengan tulisan biasa dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

Tapi ini jelas menarik.

Entah karena apa.

Mungkin karena tulisan 'Bersemangat!' yang tertera di sana.

Bukannya sombong, biasanya surat yang aku terima selalu terbungkus dalam amplop merah muda yang isinya tak jauh dari kata-kata cinta. Menggelikan. Kali ini, surat itu menyemangatiku. Well, aku merasa gadis ini (jika memang dia perempuan yang aku yakin dia memang perempuan dari tulisannya yang rapi) cukup pintar karena tidak mencantumkan kata-kata keramat itu di dalam suratnya. Jika iya, aku pasti sudah membuangnya dari tadi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku malah terus-terusan membaca lembar kertas yang isinya hanya satu kata ini.

Tidak ada amplop. Tidak ada nama pengirim. Tidak ada nama penerima.

Cuma kertas yang dilipat kecil dan dimasukkan dari celah kecil di pintu loker.

"Dari penggemar lagi?"

Shisui yang selalu bersamaku tahu kalau beberapa gadis yang kurang kerjaan suka sekali mengirim sesuatu ke lokerku. Lagi pula, kenapa pintu loker yang kumiliki tidak ada kuncinya?

"Tumben kau memperhatikannya."

Dia terkekeh.

Sekarang, karena surat ini, aku menjadi lelucon. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

Aku membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di dekat pintu kelas.

.

'Terima kasih.'

Surat aneh datang lagi seminggu kemudian.

Dengan kertas yang sama, tulisan tangan yang sama, dan tetap tanpa nama pengirim. Aku mulai terganggu.

Lagipula, kenapa dia justru bilang terima kasih? Memangnya aku pernah membantunya? Dia siapa?

Aku melihat ke belakang dan menghembuskan nafas saat Shisui tidak ada. Orang itu akan menertawakanku lagi jika dia tahu aku menerima surat ini dan terus membacanya di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Hanya dua kata.

Dan seluruh perjalanan pulangku habis karena membacanya.

.

Sasuke rewel belakangan ini. Dia sering menangis dan tidak bisa ditinggal. Aku menggantikan ibu untuk menjaganya. Ibu bilang ingin ke pasar. Mungkin membeli bahan makanan untuk kejutan buat ayah malam ini. Ini kan ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke yang tertidur dalam gendonganku bernafas pelan dan teratur. Tidurnya tenang sekali. Seperti anak kecil.

Dia memang masih kecil. Masih bayi.

Aku juga masih belum dewasa, tapi sudah lama rasanya aku tidur tidak setenang dia.

Aku masuk dan membawa Sasuke, meletakannya di tengah kasur, lalu memutari tempat tidur menuju buffet kecil yang bersandar pada dinding. Kertas putih yang aku terima tadi siang ada di sana dan memanggilku.

Perlahan aku mengambilnya.

'Terima kasih.'

Memangnya aku ada berbuat apa, sih?

.

Ruang kelas waktu itu ramai, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Sensei menjelaskan dengan sangat membosankan di depan. Tidak tidur di sini benar-benar sebuah perjuangan. Aku butuh sebuah pengalih.

Pemandangan di luar jendela membosankan. Hari ke hari tidak berubah. Tetap pohon yang sama, rumput yang sama, matahari yang sama… aku butuh pengalih yang lebih hebat.

"Ini surat ketiga yang berhasil mencuri perhatianmu." Shisui berbisik.

Aku mengabaikannya.

Aku terus membiarkan penasaran berjalan bebas dan memenuhi kepalaku dengan beragam asumsi.

Surat itu tidak datang teratur. Ada jeda hari yang berbeda antara ketiga suratnya. Jika aku bersembunyi dan mengawasi lokerku seharian, kecil kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya. Aku harus membuat umpan.

Ya. Aku harus memastikan dia mengirim surat lagi.

'Semoga menang!'

Alisku terangkat sebelah.

Anak perempuan ini sok tahu sekali. Menang? Aku kan tidak sedang bertanding?

Aku mengeluarkan bolpoin dan sebuah buku catatan.

'Terima kasih. Kau siapa?'

Singkat, padat, dan sopan. Aku rasa tulisanku ini sudah cukup layak untuk membalas suratnya.

"Kau membalas suratnya? Kenapa pendek sekali?"

Aku mulai tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Shisui yang mengendap-endap di balik punggungku. Sebaiknya dia segera merubah kebiasaannya ini atau akan ada pertumpahan darah di sini.

"Suratnya juga pendek," aku menyahut sambil meletakkan surat itu di dalam loker.

Semoga dia membacanya.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Lembaran kertas itu seolah mengejekku. Dia seperti monster putih yang memiliki mata yang culas dan membuatku ingin mencolok matanya. Aku cinta damai, tapi bukan artinya aku tidak bisa bertindak kejam.

Aku kan Uchiha.

Shisui tergelak begitu tahu aku memegang balasan suratnya. "Serius, dia pasti fansmu yang paling tangguh," katanya di sela-sela tawanya yang bising, "Kita menunggu di sekolah hingga senja, dan kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kalau tidak ada seseorang yang mendekat ke lokermu sepanjang waktu itu. Tapi sekarang, sebuah surat dengan misteriusnya terletak di sana dan membuatmu well… katakanlah, terpaku."

Aku. Tidak. Terpaku.

Shisui benar-benar harus merubah kebiasaannya.

"Pasti dia mengirim surat malam hari."

"Menurutmu ada anak perempuan seusia kita yang berani ke sekolah malam-malam?"

Akademi terkenal seram jika malam tiba. Desas-desus bilang sesuatu mengenai hantu dan hal menakutkan lain yang ada di sini. Beberapa murid mengaku pernah melihat keganjilan di sini. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin (para anak-anak itu pasti cuma berhalusinasi karena ketakutannya sendiri), tapi aku rasa anak perempuan pasti akan mempercayai hal itu.

Jika si pengirim surat ini adalah salah satu dari mereka yang cukup pintar untuk tak percaya, dia cukup layak untuk jadi teman diajak bicara… kurasa.

'Kembali. Meski ujuan Chuunin dibatalkan dan tidak lulus, kau tetap hebat. Untuk yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa jawab.'

Aku akan membalas suratnya.

'Aku sedang tidak ikut ujian Chuunin.' Itu benar. Masih lama untuk bisa ikut ujian.

Semoga dia membalas suratku.

.

'Tidak mungkin. Bukankah Naruto telah menang melawan Neji?'

'Siapa Naruto? Dan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang bernama Neji.'

'Maaf. Ini bukan loker Naruto?'

'Tidak. Ini milikku.'

'Siapa?'

'Kau siapa?'

.

Ini hari ketiga semenjak aku membalas suratnya yang terakhir. Balasan darinya tidak pernah datang dan membuatku bingung sekaligus penasaran. Ibu memanggil, menyuruhku menghabiskan sarapan yang telah dia buat. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu sekarang.

Rasa penasaranku memakan kelaparan dan suara aneh di perut.

Kenapa dia tidak membalasnya? Kenapa dia tidak ingin diketahui?

Aku merutuk.

Kalau tidak ingin diketahui, kenapa dia justru mengirim surat dan membuatku akhirnya penasaran?

Kadang pikiran orang lain sulit dimengerti.

Aku bahkan sering tidak mengerti dengan pikiranku sendiri. Misalnya saja saat ini. aku jelas-jelas tidak mau ambil pusing tentang surat itu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan sebuah surat sampai seperti ini. Ini benar-benar mengganggu dan aku ingin berhenti. Tapi tidak bisa.

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

Karena kegilaan ini, aku bahkan berkeliling desa ditemani Shisui.

"Kita mencari apa?"

"Seseorang."

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Tidak tahu."

Shisui menajamkan matanya. Cih! Dia meremehkanku. "Kau bodoh?"

"Tidak tahu," mungkin aku memang bodoh. "Kepalaku sakit," aku mulai mengeluh, "Biarkan aku mencari hingga kelelahan dan tak punya tenaga." Itu benar. Mungkin dengan begitu, penasaran ini tahu diri dan pergi.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Sial.

.

'Kau perempuan? Atau laki-laki? Gelang ini untukmu.'

Aku terus meletakkan pertanyaan itu dalam selembar kertas yang tak pernah berbalas. Aku meyertakan sebuah gelang kecil, milikku sendiri, sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf.

Sebulan.

Sebulan kemudian, ada sebuah bungkusan berisi tart kecil. Lalu kertas dari surat yang sama; 'Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Terima kasih. Aku perempuan.' Sebuah kalung terjatuh saat aku mengambil tartnya.

Sebuah kalung dengan tiga tomoe.

Seleranya boleh juga.

Gantinya, surat dan gelangku hilang.

Sudah kubilang ini bukan loker milik seseorang bernama Naruto. Dia bebal sekali. Dan aku tidak sedang berulang tahun. Dan tart ini kelihatan begitu manis dan penuh coklat.

Aku lebih suka dango.

Seharusnya dia memberiku dango.

Tapi dia baik juga memberiku sebuah tart.

Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih.

.

[Konoha, Perang besar dunia ninja, Naruto vs Madara]

Aku benar-benar sudah lupa tentang hal itu ketika aku melihat hal familiar yang dulu kukenal.

Gelang dengan tali berwarna hitam, sedikit simpul yang membentuk ornamen, dan seseorang yang mengenakannya.

Dia perempuan.

Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Naruto.

Apa ini mungkin?

Bagaimana jika anak perempuan yang aku beri gelang itu ternyata memberikannya pada orang lain –anak perempuan ini?

Tapi si pengirim surat itu pernah mengira bahwa aku adalah Naruto.

Apa maksudnya Naruto yang ini?

Tidak mungkin, kan?

Aku kelelahan.

Kabuto sialan yang menghidupkanku lagi mungkin sedang sekarat.

Tapi sepertinya, aku masih punya sedikit tenaga untuk ke sana.

.

Dia terkejut melihatku. Ekspresinya benar-benar membuatku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Aku muncul tiba-tiba di depannya, dengan penampilan berantakan dan jubah yang rombeng. Dia berdiri dengan mata pucatnya yang besar dan rahang yang sedikit terbuka. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah leherku.

Mungkin dia mengingat kalung itu.

Aku berjalan mendekat.

Dia terdiam.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Naruto," kataku. Dia membuka mulut seperti ingin bicara, tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi. Dia seperti ikan.

Aku bisa merasa anyir darah yang mengalir dari mataku.

Waktuku tidak banyak.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"H-Hyuuga… Hinata."

"Aku Uchiha Itachi."

Hening.

Kemudian dia maju dan melihatku dengan matanya yang bergetar. "Kau terluka," katanya sambil tak berhenti melihat mataku yang berdarah.

"Aku tahu."

"Bolehkan aku…" katanya. Aku bisa melihat sinar hijau berpendar. Aku terpejam. Selanjutnya, mataku terasa hangat.

Aku terjatuh, dia menahanku.

Seseorang berambut coklat panjang membantu meletakkan tubuhku di tanah. Gadis itu masih di dekatku, namun tangannya tidak lagi berpendar.

Aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Dia tergugu, menangis.

"Kau terluka parah," katanya sambil terisak. Mungkin dia putus asa untuk menolongku.

"Aku memang sudah mati."

"Tapi kau masih bisa bicara. Dan aku masih bisa menyentuhmu."

"Tapi aku sudah mati."

Kabuto yang menghidupkanku kembali.

Aku sedikit berterima kasih padanya karena menghidupkanku hingga rasa penasaran yang telah terpendam bertahun-tahun terjawab.

Organ dalamku sudah rusak. Aku mulai terurai. Meski dia menyembuhkan mataku, aku tetap akan mati lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Lagi pula, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk hidup.

"A-aku merasa tidak berdaya."

"Bukan seperti itu," aku benar-benar kesakitan sekarang, "Nyanyikan nina-bobo untukku…" aku butuh bius.

Jujur saja, menghadapi kematian dua kali itu mengerikan.

Aku harap tidak akan ada yang ketiga kali.

"Nina bobo… oh… n-nina bobo…"

Suaranya merdu juga.

Anak-anak pasti akan senang sekali mendengar suaranya sebagai pengantar tidur mereka. Saat usiaku tiga tahun ibu juga sering sekali menyanyikan itu. Aku jadi merindukannya.

Dia di sana, di ujung sebuah lorong yang penuh cahaya. Melambai, memanggilku mendekat.

Aku kehabisan tenaga.

"… kalau tidak bobo digigit… nyam-muk…"

Aku ingin tidur.

.

Itachi di sana, terbaring di atas tanah berdebu dengan rambut yang terkulai. Darah yang mengering melekat di sebagian wajahnya. Di sebelahnya, Hinata menangis sambil mengusap-usap matanya kasar. Neji dan beberapa ninja lain berdiri mengitari tubuh yang tak bernyawa. Pemuda itu cukup terkejut melihat Hinata yang sepertinya mengenal seorang Uchiha Itachi yang telah pergi meninggalkan desa semenjak mereka kecil.

Tapi dia tetap diam menahan mulutnya.

.

Semua diawali dari sebuah loker kayu yang ada di koridor akademi Konoha. Loker yang ada di paling pojok dan tidak bergembok. Loker yang pernah didiami oleh Itachi dan Naruto. Loker yang entah kenapa menjadi portal yang membuat waktu tersesat.

Rasa suka Hinata pada Naruto jadi faktor lain yang membuat mereka berdua bisa bertemu.

Dia yang begitu ingin menyemangati Naruto menghadapi ujian mengirim ungkapan hatinya lewat bentuk surat ke dalam loker si cowo pirang –yang ternyata justru diterima Itachi. Lalu ungkapan terima kasihnya karena membelanya dari Neji juga nyasar dan terkirim ke masa lalu. Bahkan hadiah dan tart untuk Naruto yang dia kirim justru sampai ke Itachi.

Itachi memang tidak pernah menaruh barang pribadinya di situ.

Sementara Naruto yang ada di masa depan, justru hobi memenuhi lokernya dengan ramen.

Mungkin itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa Itachi sering menerima bungkusan ramen di lokernya.

Itu juga menjelaskan ke-over-pede-an Naruto karena mendapat surat cinta dari fans Itachi.

Well, sepertinya loker misterius itu cukup berdampak pada kepribadian beberapa tokoh di sini.

Setidaknya, karena loker itu, Itachi bisa menghadapi kematian keduanya dengan lebih nyaman dan tenang, ditemani dengan alunan lagu pengantar tidur yang lembut dari seorang perempuan yang suratnya pernah membuat dia penasaran.

Sebut saja berjodoh atau takdir.

Yang manapun itu, Itachi tidak keberatan.

.

**Tamat**

.

**Author's Note:**

Idenya muncul begitu aja ketika ngelihat trailer film Lake House yang udah lama… banget. Maaf jika membuat beberapa orang bingung karena ketidakakuratan penyajian fiksi sesuai dengan kejadian di komiknya.

Satu-satunya barang penting yang benar-benar ada adalah kalung yang dikenakan Itachi. Teman-teman bisa cek di Wikipedia dan lihat gambar Itachi yang pakai kalung itu.

Seseorang pernah bilang, "Kamu ngelakuin sesuatu bukan karena feedback yang positif. Kamu ngelakuin itu karena suka." Dan fiksi ini sebagai ungkapan suka saya untuk Itachi juga Hinata.

Itachi yang di awal adalah dia yang masih ada di akademi. Yang di bawah adalah dia yang telah dihidupkan kembali oleh Kabuto. Soal misteri loker, sebut saja ada lubang hitam kecil yang tertanam di sana hingga menjadi portal waktu untuk Itachi dan Hinata bertemu lewat surat.

Kenapa genrenya friendship? Entahlah. Mungkin karena kurang cocok untuk disebut romance. Intinya adalah, tak peduli hanya sekedar bicara lewat kertas atau justru selalu ada di sisi kita seperti Shisui yang nempel pada Itachi, seseorang yang mampir dan membuat kita memikirkannya (dalam hal ini Itachi pada si 'pengirim surat misterius' itu), adalah seorang teman yang berharga.

Itu sebabnya Hinata menangis ketika Itachi pergi.

Itu sebabnya Itachi mengajak Hinata bicara untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali.

Itu juga alasan Neji melihat mereka berdua seperti telah bertemu sebelumnya.

Kedengaran maksa?

Kayaknya saya memang tidak begitu pintar untuk merangkai kata.

Yah, sudahlah…

Salam,

Marineblau12


End file.
